Condicionalmente Casadas
by irma12
Summary: Regina Mills acusada de fraude y sin un lugar a donde ir, deja Boston para vivir en un pequeño pueblo llamado Storybook donde su abuelo Daniel le dejo una mansión con la única condición de compartirla con Emma Swan. ¿qué pasara durante este tiempo?... (SQ).
1. Chapter 1: El inicio de todo

**CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DE TODO**

Regina Mills ex alcaldesa de Boston, hija del exitoso empresario dueño de la cadena de restaurantes Mills, Henry Mills y de la famosa actriz Cora Miller, desde pequeña ha tenido una excelente educación, instruida en diversas ramas por los mejores maestros, ganadora de diversos premios de equitación, además de ser una de las mujeres más bellas y con un cuerpo escultural que llama la atención tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Para los demás Regina se puede ver como la mujer ideal, encantadora, de éxito y hermosa, la esposa perfecta que muchos quisieran tener, pero no saben que lejos de la realidad están, si bien había sido acusada de fraude y lavado de dinero.

Ella sabía que le habían tendido una trampa y el verdadero culpable era Mr. Gold, ese hombre siempre quiso quedarse con la alcaldía y al no lograrlo se había vengado de ella, por lo que no le extrañaría que él se postulara para nuevo alcalde, pero al no tener pruebas decidió contratar a los mejores abogados para ayudarla, a pesar de haber pasado horas en el tribunal habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo: pagar una gran suma de dinero al estado ya que según ellos ´´perdieron´´ mucho, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que dejar la alcaldía vender sus propiedades, sus diversos autos, limosinas, helicópteros, su mansión y por si fuera poco la condicionaron a dejar la ciudad sin poder regresar, así que tuvo que dejar Boston, lo único que conservo fue su precioso Mercedes Benz negro.

Al no tener a donde ir, su padre Henry le ofreció la casa de su fallecido abuelo Daniel, que se encuentra en un pequeño pueblo llamado Storybook donde actualmente se dirigía.

* * *

Emma Swan, sheriff de Storybook, madre de un pequeño de Diez años llamado Henry y divorciada hacia 5 años, se había casado 10 años atrás con su compañero Graham que trabajaba como su ayudante, eran muy jóvenes y creían en el amor a primera vista, al principio de su relación todo era de color Rosa, pero cuando más tiempo pasaba iban cayendo en una monotonía peleaban por todo, se reclamaban cualquier cosa y no se soportaban.

Pero todo cambio un día cuando la rubia descubrió el engaño de Graham al encontrarlo con otra chica, Emma le pidió el divorcio de inmediato, el pelinegro se rehusaba a dejarla por lo que Emma tuvo que contratar a un abogado para que pudieran proceder con el papeleo, discutieron y a pesar de la negativa del pelinegro este le dio el divorcio a cambio de permitirle ver a Henry cada fin de semana a lo que la rubia tuvo que acceder, aunque no quisiera volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto con él.

Actualmente vive en la mansión con el número 108 de la calle Mifflin, una casa muy amplia de color blanco con un inmenso jardín el cual mantiene siempre hermoso donde tiempo atrás vivía un anciano muy amable que ella y su hijo solían ayudar, en ocasiones se quedaban a dormir haciéndole compañía, le contaba cuentos a Henry y pocas veces les hablaba de su vida por lo que no le conocían más familiares.

Cuando el murió, Emma intento contactar con su familia, aunque solo logro localizar a su hijo, Henry (padre) al enterarse tuvo que tomar el primer vuelo a Storybook, donde el junto a la rubia y su hijo asistieron al entierro.

Daniel había dejado un testamento donde dejaba la mitad de sus tierras y la mansión a sus únicas nietas Regina y Zelena, la otra parte a la única persona que se preocupó por el: Emma, por lo que después de su divorcio la rubia y su hijo se mudaron a la casa.

El había dejado solo una condición _**si algún día mis nietas quisieran vivir en la mansión, tendrán que compartirla con Emma sin excepción, de lo contrario no se les permitirá quedarse en ella´´**._


	2. Chapter 2: Llegada a Storybook

**CAPITULO 2: LLEGADA A STORYBOOK**

La morena vestía un hermoso traje sastre negro, con una blusa blanca y botines negros con tacón bajo. Manejaba camino a Storybook en su Mercedes, su padre le había dado un mapa, que parecía reliquia, marcando con un círculo rojo el lugar indicado.

 **POV REGINA.**

Estaba hasta el cansancio de conducir, llevaba más de cuatro horas manejando y según el maravilloso mapa de mi padre todavía quedaba una hora para llegar a ese pueblucho llamado Storybook, si el imbécil de Gold no me hubiera metido en este problema seguramente estaría disfrutando de un baño de burbujas o en un spa relajándome, ¡pero no!, tenía que hacer sus estupideces y meterme en este lio.

Estoy segura que él fue el culpable y me voy a encargar de hacérselo pagar con creces, pero primero debo pensar en cómo lograre conseguir las pruebas que necesito para hundirlo en la cárcel y recuperar mí puesto de alcaldesa.

Busco el dichoso mapa para verificar que voy por el camino correcto, pero al momento de querer tomarlo se cae por debajo de los asientos.

´´estúpido mapa, es que acaso mi padre no pudo simplemente darme la dirección por whatsapp, si tan solo hubiera señal en estas carreteras polvorientas lo buscaría en google maps, sería más fácil´´

 **FIN POV.**

Mientras Regina intentaba recoger el mapa, no se dio cuenta que había invadido el carril contrario, cuando volvió la vista al frente tuvo que girar el volante lo más que pudo para evitar que le pasase el camión por encima provocando que se saliera de la carretera y se estrellara en un árbol.

La morena salió molesta de su auto dando un portazo tan fuerte que creyó que se le caía la puerta, el conductor de la camioneta también salió del suyo más que encolerizado.

Era un hombre fornido, de estatura media, pelinegro y con barba moderada. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa azul claro con unos jeans negros ajustados.

´´ ¡SERÁS IDIOTA, NO VEZ LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI PRECIOSO AUTO!´´

Gritaba la morena señalando su auto y mirando al hombre que tenía frente con mucha ira.

´´ ¡LA IDIOTA SERÁ USTED SEÑORA!, COMO SE LE OCURRE MANEJAR EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO, ESQUE ACASO NO SABE CONDUCIR!´´ replico el pelinegro con una voz profunda mirando furioso a Regina.

´´Y USTED SERA CIEGO QUE NO ME VIO O QUE, DIGAME QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI NO ME HUBIESE DADO CUENTA, SEGURO QUE NO ESTARIA FURIOSO SI NO HUYENDO A KILOMETROS DE AQUÍ!´´

La morena estaba realmente enojada, aparte de lo estresada que estaba por todo el viaje tenía que aguantar a un idiota irritado con gusto al delineador, porque una marca de nacimiento no podría ser.

´´SI CLARO, ALMENOS YO NO FUI EL QUE MANEJABA MAL, SEGURO ESTA BORRACHA!´´ decía aquel joven.

´´SI YO ESTOY BORRACHA, USTED ESTARA MANCO!´´ la morena no se creía que la trataran de alcohólica.

´´ALMENOS NO SOY UNA BRUJA!´´ dijo el pelinegro ofendido de que lo insultaran.

´´ AMI NADIE ME FALTA AL RESPETO MENOS UN SUJETO QUE PARECE TRASVESTI!´´ si bien Regina no conocía a muchos chicos, pero por cómo se vestía ese tipo parecía más mujer que hombre

´´PERO SI USTED NO SE QUEDA ATRAS ´´ el pelinegro lo dijo observando el traje que llevaba, sobre todo por la pose de pelea que había tomado la morena.

COMO SE ATREVE CAMPESINO DE PUEBLO´´ replico Regina más que ofendida.

Debido al escándalo que estaban provocando, las personas comenzaron acercarse para ver que sucedía, al ver que la discusión se salía de control llamaron a la sheriff para que resolviera el problema de una vez.

 **EN LA COMISARIA**

Mientras todo este lio se daba, en la oficina de sheriff una hermosa rubia disfrutaba de un delicioso chocolate con canela mientras revisaba los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en el pueblo.

August recopilaba los archivos donde Leroy o causaba los problemas o los buscaba, pero siempre conseguía cada día un nuevo reporte para su expediente.

 **POV EMMA.**

Estaba acabando de organizar los últimos documentos del día para después pasar a recoger a Henry de la casa de Graham, ya que era lunes por lo que a mí me tocaba pasar tiempo con mi hijo toda la semana.

Hoy tenía pensado llevarlo al parque para comer un delicioso helado, ir a la huerta que habíamos construido hacia poco en uno de los terrenos que Daniel nos dejó y para finalizar el día ver unas cuantas películas en casa.

En eso estaba cuando de repente recibo una llamada ´´ sheriff Swan, en que le puedo ayudar…. ¿Cómo? …. ¿Dónde?... Está bien, enseguida vamos´´

Cuando colgué, enseguida les explique a David y August la situación, tomamos una patrulla dirigiéndonos hasta el lugar que me dieron por teléfono.

 **FIN POV.**

 **EN LA CARRETERA.**

Regina empezaba hartarse de ese tipo, estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara cuando de repente escucha una sirena de patrulla, era obvio que alguien debió haber llamado a la policía, no era para menos pues con tremendo escándalo que estaban armando era lo más razonable hacer.

´´ ¿la ambulancia?´´ menciono el pelinegro un poco curioso puesto que según él no había ocurrido ningún accidente que requiera de cuidados médicos.

´´no seas idiota, no es la maltita ambulancia es la policía inepto´´ dijo la morena ya harta de todo ese asunto no pudiendo evitar un poco de nervios por volverse a involucrar en un asunto policial.

 **POV EMMA.**

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde provenía el escándalo, se podía observar una gran acumulación de gente, estaba peor que las reuniones que hacía la alcaldía para repartir despensas.

No podíamos atravesar con el auto, asi que decidimos dejarlo aparcado a un costado de la carretera, caminé con August a mi derecha y David a la izquierda hacia el centro de las personas.

A lo lejos podía observar el auto estrellado en un árbol fuera de la carretera, supongo que es el que choco, cuando voltee mi vista al frente no podía distinguir bien a las personas que estaban delante, pero por sus gestos suponía que estaban discutiendo, al acercarme un poco más note que era Killian, el trabajador que me ayuda a mantener la huerta y al frente estaba una hermosa morena de cabello negro corto, que le llegaba al comienzo del hombro, vestía elegantemente y parecía que acababa de llegar al pueblo, ya que no la había visto antes por Storybook.

Cuando estábamos cerca de ellos dije de la manera más firme que podía:

´´ ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!´´


	3. Chapter 3: Bienvenida a Storybook Regina

**CAPITULO 3: BIENVENIDA A STORYBOOK REGINA**

 **POV EMMA.**

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" ambos giraron al mismo tiempo viéndome, me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, por un momento me sentí turbada y aunque fuera casi imposible, juraría sentir mi corazón latir más rápido. Podría quedarme viendo esos hermosos ojos todo el día.

"Emma, ¿Qué hacemos?" la pregunta de David me devolvió a la realidad dándome cuenta en que situación nos encontrábamos.

"he… a... si claro" sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para despejarme y me aclare un poco la garganta pues sentía que se me había secado.

"bien… asi que, ¿quién de los dos me dice que ocurrió?"

 **POV REGINA.**

Al voltearme hacia enfrente me quede sorprendida al encontrarme con una hermosa rubia con los ojos más bonitos que haya visto, llevaba una chaqueta roja, botas café, una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros ajustados que le remarcaban mucho su cintura.

Me quede embelesada por su belleza que temía dejar de respirar, hasta que su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos. Pestañe dos veces tratando de recuperarme, iba a explicarle mi situación, cuando el idiota delineado me interrumpió.

 **FIN POV.**

"sheriff Swan, vera aquí la _señora_ presente se me atravesó y….."No termino de hablar, cuando la morena lo interrumpió.

"no es verdad… yo iba conduciendo tranquilamente cuando este _SEÑOR_ se me puso delante, si no hubiera sido por mis excelentes reflejos seguro est…. "decía Regina, cuando Killian replico.

"¡eso no es cierto!... ¡la que iba manejando mal era USTED!, ¡sheriff! Le sugiero que le haga una prueba de alcohol por que seguro esta borra…"

"¡no estoy borracha!... mis cinco sentidos están perfectamente bien como para hacerte tragar tus palabras ¡manco!" Regina no era el tipo de personas que se quedan calladas, siempre pensaba que si tenía algo que decir lo hacía, por eso había ganado las elecciones al postularse como alcaldesa.

"si, pues adelante no tengo ningún problema "él moreno tampoco se iba a dejar intimidar.

Emma al ver que la situación se volvía a salir de control, decidió poner cartas sobre el asunto.

"¡David, August!... quiero que sujeten a Killian y lo lleven al auto, si lo creen necesario espósenlo"

Observo al resto de personas alrededor hasta que encontró a Ruby, quien había presenciado todo, sin más la llamo pidiéndole ayuda para llevarse a la morena.

 **POV REGINA.**

No pude regresarle las ofensas al idiota delineado, cuando veo a dos hombres sujetarlo con fuerza colocándole un par de grilletes en las manos, llevándoselo con ellos.

Admitiré que la situación era muy graciosa, estaba tratando de aguantarme la risa, cuando de la nada siento alguien tomarme del hombro, al voltear una pelinegra con mechones rojos, me tomo las manos esposándome.

"¿¡pero qué significa esto!?"Pregunte un poco alterada mirando a la rubia que estaba abriéndome la puerta trasera del auto patrulla.

"significa que usted nos acompañara hasta que se aclare la situación, así que si no le molesta ¿podría entrar ya?" iba a cantarle las cuarenta a esa rubia impertinente cuando me empujan dentro sentándome junto al manco ese, que no dejaba de mirarme como si fuese su suegra (con mucha ira y rencor).

Suspire resignada, sabía que iba hacer un viaje muy largo, además estaba cansada de discutir, suficiente me había hecho gritar ese idiota como para gastar más saliva en tontos policías ineptos que fingen hacer su trabajo.

 **FIN POV.**

El camino a la comisaria había sido silencioso, demasiado " _raro" pensó_ la rubia, disimuladamente volteo hacia el espejo retrovisor, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que estaban profundamente dormidos.

La morena estaba ligeramente recargada en la ventanilla de la puerta apoyando el mentón con la palma de su mano mientras Killian estaba completamente recargado en la puerta con la boca entreabierta.

Por el momento decidió no decirles nada a los chicos y seguir conduciendo, sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver a la morena tan tranquila que por algún motivo le causaba ternura.

Al llegar, la primera en bajar fue Emma seguida de David y August, Ruby decidió ir en la camioneta de Killian.

David no se había dado cuenta que sus pasajeros estaban descansando, por lo que cuando abrió la puerta derecha, Killian cayó dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente abriendo los ojos y quejándose de dolor.

Regina comenzaba a despertar debido al ruido que ocasiono el pelinegro, la rubia al percatarse de ello, se acercó minuciosamente por el lado izquierdo tocando con cuidado la ventanilla para que saliera de la patrulla.

Una vez estando los dos fuera, August los guio a una sala un poco apartada de la oficina de sheriff, tenía un vidrio negro que solo se podía observar si estabas delante, dentro había una mesa de madera y dos sillas colocadas de manera paralela.

Primero llamo a Killian para que le contara su versión de los hechos, pues su área era la sala de interrogatorio e investigación.

Cuando termino de preguntarle al moreno, pidió que entrara la segunda involucrada, Regina tan sofisticada, entro de manera elegante, no sin antes empujar disimuladamente a Killian cuando paso a su lado.

"bien… empecemos por el principio" comenzó August modificando el tono de su voz más suave para no espantar a la morena.

"¿puede decirme su nombre completo?" preguntó el oficial.

"Regina Mills" contesto indiferente haciendo un gesto con su mano quitándole importancia.

"señorita Mills, puede decirme ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en la carretera momentos antes de nuestra llegada?"

"Por supuesto, llevaba conduciendo cuatro horas para llegar a un pueblo llamado Storybook, como no conozco ese lugar, decidí guiarme con el mapa que me dio mi padre" hizo una pauta pensando si debía hablarle los motivos de su viaje, después de unos segundos decidió solo decirle lo más relevante sin entrar en detalles.

"vera mi abuelo Daniel Mills dejo una mansión y parte de sus tierras al nombre de sus únicas nietas, yo soy una de ellas, asi que decidí tomar un pequeño descanso y visitar la casa para quedarme por unos meses" obvio la morena omitió el hecho de su repentina visita inventándose lo de las vacaciones ya que ni de broma las pasaría en ese pueblucho, si algún día hubiese llegado a pasar claro está.

"En fin eso es todo, así que sin más preámbulo le pido me deje salir de este cuchitril disfrazado de sala para retomar mi viaje" termino la morena, observando con un poco de asco el lugar fijándose en el suelo cubierto de polvo, es más creyó ver pasar una rata por uno de los muchos agujeros de la pared, lo que le erizo la piel.

"¿Storybook?... señorita Mills acaso usted ¿no sabe dónde está?" pregunto August un poco curioso de que no supiera ni donde se encontraba, lo cual le causaba un poco de risa que supo disimular a tiempo.

"mmm… no… pero no creo que sea tan importante" contesto restándole importancia, además no estaba interesada en saber cómo se llamaba ese lugar, según ella, tan deplorable.

"Enhorabuena, señorita Mills me alegra informarle que ya no tendrá que seguir viajando" dijo August alzando los brazos hacia arriba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"así... ¿por qué no?" la morena estaba desconcertada por ese repentino cambio de humor, sintiendo un poco de miedo al pensar en la probabilidad de ser arrestada. En realidad a lo que le temía no era estar encerrada en sí, si no saber que podría pasar la noche en un lugar tan grasiento y sucio.

"Porque ha llegado a su destino" casi grito el castaño sin notar la cara de espanto que puso la morena al insinuar lo que ella creía que estaba insinuando.

"Así es Miss Mills…bienvenida a Storybook" Regina creía que le daba un infarto cuando el oficial acabo de hablar, sintió un repentino mareo y no soportando más se desmayó.


	4. Chapter 4: MI MANSIÓN, TU MANSIÓN

**CAPITULO 4: MI MANSIÓN, TU MANSIÓN**

Emma y David, que estaban viéndolo todo desde el otro lado del vidrio, observaron cuando August comenzó a interrogar a la morena, hasta que se levantó del asiento alzando los brazos, lo que se les hizo extraño, le estaba diciendo algo a la morena cuando la vieron tomarse la cabeza, como si tuviera un fuerte dolor para después caer con un ruido sordo en la mesa, August quedo sorprendido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Emma al ver a la morena en ese estado, de inmediato entro en la habitación para cerciorarse que estuviera bien, al comprobar que solo fue un desmayo sin perder más tiempo la cargo en brazos llevándola al sofá de la sala de sheriff.

"¡David tráeme alcohol, ahora!" le ordeno al rubio, que sin dudar obedeció.

La rubia nunca había experimentado tal sensación de angustia, era diferente cuando se trataba de Henry, estaba al borde de los nervios sin saber exactamente porque.

"¿Emma?" pregunto August un poco temeroso por la reacción de su superior pues nunca la había visto asi, a menos que se tratara de su hijo.

"¡tú!...luego hablamos, necesito que me ayudes "el castaño no replico, le ayudo a levantar un poco la cabeza de la morena, colocándole un cojín para después ir a vigilar a Killian, que se había mantenido al margen de todo.

Cuando David llego trayendo lo necesario, Emma mojo el algodón con un poco de alcohol pasándolo delicadamente sobre la nariz de la morena que comenzaba a despertar, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a una rubia muy cerca de ella, sonrojándose un poco, sin pensarlo se levantó provocando que sus frentes chocaran.

"¿pero qué cree que está haciendo? "Mencionó la morena llevándose una mano a la zona afectada con un quejido de dolor, " _bien dicen que las rubias tienen la cabeza dura"_ pensaba Regina.

"solo estaba ayudándola, se había desmayado y bueno..." la morena levanto una mano como diciéndole que callara.

"espere…no fue un sueño "susurro más para sí que para la rubia.

"dígame, ¿Cómo se llama este lugar? "Volteo a preguntarle a una ojiverde consternada.

"¿Cómo?" la sheriff no entendía de que hablaba " _debe ser producto del golpe que se dio"_.

"A menos que este sorda, creo perfectamente que me escucho"

Emma ofendida iba a replicar cuando David la interrumpió.

"Storybook… usted está en Storybook" sin más se sentó en una silla frente a las dos mujeres.

"¡NO!... quiere decir que este... **lugar** es Storybook" menciono mientras observaba todo a su alrededor _"realmente mi abuelo no tenía ningún gusto, bueno amenos espero que la casa este mejor"_ estaba divagando cuando algo hizo clip en su cabeza.

"bien…digo no… bueno si… esta podría ser mi oportunidad para… no mejor no…pero si…"

Mientras Regina pensaba en una solución a su problema, David y Emma se miraron nerviosos.

"crees que deberíamos llamar a Hopper" el rubio solo veía a la morena caminar de un lado a otro hablando sola.

"no… creo que no es buen momento… mejor esperemos a ver qué hace"Emma se negaba a pensar en la posibilidad que aquella mujer estuviera loca.

"¡decidido!" grito de repente la morena sobresaltando a los dos oficiales para continuar tomando su bolso que estaba sobre la mesa, arreglarse un poco el pelo y salir elegantemente por la puerta dejándolos con la boca abierta.

Una vez fuera de la comisaria, inspiro profundamente observando con más detalle el pueblo, estaba rodeado de algunos árboles, las calles eran de terracería a excepción de la principal donde transitaban los autos, había algunos puestos colocados en lo que creía era la plaza.

Las personas que pasaban cerca de ella se le quedaba mirando, pues no era muy común ver a una mujer con porte y bien vestida por el lugar.

Mary Margaret la vio parada frente a la jefatura, le pareció curioso asi que decidió preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda.

"disculpe, ¿es nueva por aquí verdad?, si gusta le puedo enseñar el pueblo, es tranquilo y generalmente no pasa nada, pero bueno ¿qué dice?"

A Regina no le agradaba nada tener cerca aquella mujer que no paraba de hablar, además no soportaba su voz, que en su opinión, era demasiado chillona.

Pero al no conocer a nadie más, aparte del idiota delineado y los oficiales, decidió aceptar su invitación.

Mary le enseñaba algunos lugares como el parque, la fuente, el quiosco donde en ocasiones tocaba algún grupo durante las fiestas, la alcaldía, también le conto las historias representativas de Storybook y sitios turísticos.

Durante todo el trayecto tuvieron que caminar, la morena estaba cansada, ya no aguantaba los pies aparte del inmenso calor que hacía, además tenía hambre, asi que le pidió a la mujer que caminaba al lado suyo descansar en algún sitio. Mary al ver lo cansada que estaba su acompañante accedió a su petición.

Pararon en Granny´s Diner, un pequeño restaurante conocido por casi todos.

 **POV REGINA.**

Al entrar escuche sonar una campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de nuevos clientes, mientras caminábamos hacia una mesa cerca de la ventana, me di cuenta que el lugar estaba muy transitado, pensé que era normal dado que era más de medio día y generalmente la gente almuerza por esas horas. Nos sentamos a esperar que nos atendieran.

"¿sabías que este lugar es el más antiguo de todos?, comenzó principalmente como un pequeño negocio que fue creciendo con el tiempo" comenzó hablar aquella mujer, que ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pensándolo bien tampoco le dije el mío, bueno son detalles sin importancia.

"buenos días, ¿que desean ordenar?" al girar para preguntarle el menú del día, me quede impactada al reconocer a la chica delante de mí, era la misma que me arresto esta mañana, amenos que tenga una gemela lo cual dudo.

"pediré espagueti con milanesa y limonada "contesto Mary al ver que la morena aún no se decidía.

"Bien… y usted" dijo Ruby mirando acusadoramente a Regina. Aún no había olvidado lo que ocurrió horas antes y le extraño que la sheriff la dejara libre.

"lo mismo" dije con simpleza sin querer mantener una conversación directa con mi atacante.

Ruby solo se encogió de hombros yendo a dejar la orden a su abuela, sin despegar la vista de la morena ni un solo segundo, lo que incomodo a Regina.

Mirando bien a esa mucha, debo admitir que es muy bonita, si no hubiera ocurrido lo de esta mañana seguramente tontearía con ella, pero bueno no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

 **FIN POV.**

Suspirando decidió volver a fingir escucha a la mujer que estaba hablándole desde a saber cuándo, sin prestarle realmente atención.

"… cuando descubrimos que Emma solo estaba tratando de hacer un chiste, nos reímos por ello, pero creo que a ella no le hizo gracia asi que nos corrió de la mansión cerrándonos la puerta en la cara" contaba Mary tratando de esconder la risa que le causaba recordar lo que paso esa vez.

Eso llamo la atención de Regina, no por la historia si no por la mansión que menciono queriendo saber más.

"¿Qué mansión? "Estaba casi segura que era la casa de su abuelo.

"La que está en la calle Mifflin, donde viven Emma y su hijo Henry, si quieres puedo llevarte a conocerla, es muy bonita seguro te gustara" continuo Margaret explicando.

Regina no comprendía porque había mencionado a otra persona viviendo allí, que supiera solo Zelena y ella tenía derecho a ocupar la casa. Le restó importancia pensando averiguarlo después, por el momento se dedicó a terminar su comida.

 **EN LA COMISARIA**

 **POV EMMA.**

No pude hacer nada más que mirar como la morena salía de la comisaria, no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de ir tras ella, iba hacerlo cuando David dijo algo que me hizo recordar que tendría que ir por Henry.

Voltee lo más rápido que pude hacia el reloj colgado en la pared, al ver que eran más de las dos, recogí de inmediato mis cosas y me marche en mi escarabajo amarillo acelerando lo más que pude.

Me reproche mentalmente por olvidarme de él, lo conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que no me perdonaría llegar tarde.

Al llegar divise a Graham con Henry esperándome fuera, baje del coche caminando rápido hacia ellos.

"Emma" me saludo Graham con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Graham "conteste de manera seca prestándole toda mi atención a mi hijo para no tener que hablar más de lo necesario con él.

"mama, llegas tarde "me reprocho con un adorable puchero.

"lo sé... Tuve que resolver un problema de la comisaria que me tomo más tiempo de lo que creí" me sentía culpable al admitir que me olvide de el por unos momentos.

"no te preocupes yo siempre esperare por ti mama "contesto Henry lanzándose a mis brazos.

"gracias Henry…que dices si vamos a casa a ver unas películas con unas ricas palomitas, sé que te encantan" al ver la gran sonrisa que puso mi hijo, sabía que no habría otra cosa que me hiciera más feliz.

Por un momento creí ver a Graham tratar de conversar conmigo, pero no tenía tiempo ni quería hablar con él, así que ignorándolo cargue a Henry hasta mi coche, lo senté junto a mi cerrando la puerta del copiloto para dirigirnos a casa.

 **FIN POV.**

Al acabar sus respectivos almuerzos, Mary observo que pasaban de las tres decidiendo llevar a la morena a conocer la mansión, Sabia que su amiga Emma siempre pasaba por la casa después de recoger a Henry y pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad para presentársela a Regina.


	5. Chapter 5:¡Esta es mi casa!

**CAPITULO 5: ESTA ES MI CASA**

Mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, Mary trataba de entablar conversación con su compañera queriendo saber más de ella cuando recordó que no sabía su nombre, se preguntó cómo podía olvidar algo tan importante.

"disculpa…quizá sea muy tarde pero ¿podrías decirme cómo te llamas?… yo soy Mary…Mary Margaret, pero puedes decirme Mary" extendiéndole la mano a la morena para que se presentara.

"Regina… Regina Mills y no puedes decirme Regina" menciono la morena ignorando la mano que le ofrecía la joven.

"mmm…de a cuerdo entonces ¿cómo te llamo?, ¿señorita sin nombre? ¿Madame? ¿Pelinegra? ¿Ojicafe?, no, que tal señorita traje" Mary se tomó a broma lo que decía Regina pensando que tenía una actitud muy rara pero divertida.

La morena solo pensaba en cómo desaparecer a esa mujer tan insoportable sin que la culparan a ella, viendo que esperaba una respuesta suspiro derrotada sabiendo que insistiría más sin no le decía nada y lo que menos quería era seguir escuchándola.

"puedes decirme señorita Mills o Miss Mills como te parezca" aunque prácticamente era lo mismo, pero ella no tendría por qué saber no estaba como para dar explicaciones ni clases de cultura.

"bien… mira Regina ya llegamos, ven quiero presentarte a alguien" prácticamente ignoro lo que le dijo tomándole la mano para llegar a la entrada dejando a una ofendida morena queriendo tener la habilidad de supergirl para derretirla con su rayo láser.

Regina observaba el amplio jardín que rodeaba la casa, había una variedad de flores de diferentes colores, arbustos con formas de aves, el pasto perfectamente cortado y un enorme manzano al centro con los frutos mas apetecibles que haya visto.

Estaba apreciando el enorme árbol cuando nota que la joven tocaba el timbre, se coloca a su lado para no parecer mal educada esperando a que abrieran la puerta.

"buenas tardes señoritas, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?" pregunto una joven moza de cabello rubio con ojos azules muy bonita.

"No tienes por qué ser tan formal Elsa, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Mary" le decía a la muchacha "¿esta Emma en casa?" pregunto pidiendo que estuviera, ya que algunas veces se iba a la huerta.

"Por supuesto señorita Mary, está en la sala con el joven Henry" respondió educadamente la rubia que a pesar de conocer a Margaret desde hacía unos años, era un protocolo que debía seguir y ella se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo.

"¿quiere que le avisé su llegada señorita?"

"por favor Elsa"

La muchacha se retiró para llamar a la señora de la casa mientras Regina observaba el intercambio de palabras.

 **POV REGINA.**

Estaba esperando a que llegara la futura ex dueña de MI casa pensando en la manera más civilizadamente posible echarla de lo que por derecho me pertenece cuando aparece de nuevo la joven de antes invitándonos a pasar.

"por favor pasen, la señora está en la cocina, en unos momentos las atiende mientras esperan, ¿desean algo de tomar?"

"un vaso de agua está bien y tu Regina" Mary fue la primera en hablar

"lo mismo" yo solo quería la casa no tomar el te o lo que sea que hicieran allí.

"En seguida se los traigo"

Mirando detenidamente la casa me di cuenta que estaba por lo menos aceptable, quizá mi abuelo no tenía tan mal gusto después de todo, pero bueno solo falta saber quién ha osado a ocupar la vivienda sin mi autorización.

La muchacha nos trajo los vasos con agua, el cual tome con delicadeza tomando como toda una dama, no por nada desperdicie muchos años de mi vida tomando clases de modales que por cierto mi madre me obligaba asistir, hasta que veo entrar por la puerta a una mujer que hubiese preferido no tener que volver a ver en mi vida.

Olvidando todos los modales que tenía escupo el agua en la cara de Mary para mirar esos ojos verdes tan conocidos.

"¡USTED!"

 **FIN POV.**

 **POV EMMA.**

Estaba preparando algunos dulces y como no, las deliciosas palomitas que mi madre me enseño hacer para disfrutar una buena tarde con mi hijo cuando Elsa entro diciendo que Mary estaba esperándome con una joven para hablar conmigo, eso llamo mi atención pidiéndole que las dejara entrar mientras me lavaba las manos.

Una vez lista camine a la sala donde supongo las llevo Elsa, estaba distraída pensando que película veré con Henry cuando al pasar por el umbral de la puerta me encuentro con la hermosa morena de la mañana, sin quererlo siento mi corazón dar un latido al volverla a ver.

"¡USTED!" dijimos al mismo tiempo, como si estuviéramos sincronizadas apuntándonos con el dedo sorprendidas, bueno al menos yo lo estaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalanzo sobre ella colocándola sobre la mesa tomando sus manos por detrás buscando los grilletes en mis vaqueros, recordando que los había dejado en mi habitación.

"¡Elsa!, tráeme las esposas rápido" le pedí para no soltar a la morena que se retorcía queriendo zafarse de mi agarre sin conseguirlo.

"¿¡estás loca Emma, que te pasa!?" me gritaba una estérica Mary que había estado observando atentamente todo.

"¡LOCA PSICÓPATA, SUÉLTAME!" gritaba una furiosa morena tratando de quitársela de encima.

"¡Emma suéltala!" Mary estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga, generalmente ella no era así, bueno si,pero no todo el tiempo.

"estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo Mary, esta persona casi provoca un accidente y por si fuera poco se escapa de la comisaria, así que me la llevo de regreso" en realidad solo quería verla, pero era algo que no admitiría ni en sueños.

 **FIN POV.**

 **POV REGINA.**

Me dolían las manos por culpa de la rubia esa, no podía creer la mala suerte que tengo, ¿porque me pasa esto a mí? pensaba mientras seguía forcejando para quitármela de encima.

"¡SUELTAME RUBIA HUECA, ACASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY?"

"no, ni me interesa, usted debe hacerse responsable de sus actos, además soy la sheriff usted ya lo sabe ¿verdad?"

"¡BIEN PARA QUE LO SEPA Y PUEDA ENTENDER ESA CABECITA SUYA DE NUEZ, SOY LA DUEÑA DE ESTA CASA, ASI QUE SI NO ME SUELTA HARE QUE LA ECHEN A PATADAS DE AQUÍ, ENTIENDE!"

"¿dueña?, si claro como no y yo soy cenicienta solo que se me olvido el vestido en la casa de mi amiga Rapuncel y las zapatillas las mande a lavar con el conejo de pascua, por eso no los traigo" dijo la rubia con sarcasmo creyendo en verdad que la morena estaba loca.

"¡déjese de payasadas le estoy diciendo la verdad, esta casa me la heredo mi abuelo!" ya estaba hasta el cansancio que la trataran de loca.

"¿su abuelo?" Emma estaba sorprendida que descuidó a su prisionera, aprovechando, la morena velozmente se recobró sobándose la zona afectada.

"no mi abuela…claro que mi abuelo hueca… y para que lo sepa usted ni a cenicienta llega si acaso seria la pueblerina esa de la taberna que ni sale en la película" Regina no sabia de que hablaba, pero sonaba insultante y eso era lo que importaba.

"si claro, entonces usted seria la bruja mala de Blanca nieves"

"si lo soy y que… al menos sigo siendo sexy"

 **FIN POV.**

Elsa había llegado con las esposas pero se quedó quieta mirando la escena que presenciaba sin entender nada, Mary por su parte quería una buena explicación del porqué de este alboroto.

La rubia estaba a punto de soltarle una barbarie a la ojicafe cuando ve a su hijo entrando en la sala.

"¿mama, que está pasando?" restregándose los ojos por haberse quedado dormido mientras esperaba a su madre.

"nada Henry, solo hablábamos" no quería meter a su hijo en ese conflicto mucho menos que presenciara como arrestaba a la morena.

"¿segura?, creí escuchar gritos y me preocupe" decía apretando su pequeño oso de peluche que le regalo Emma en su sexto cumpleaños.

"Henry que sorpresa verte levantado, dime ¿ya hiciste tus deberes?" intervino Mary para cambiar de tema.

"nop, pero todavía tengo tiempo ¿verdad mami?"

"si, solo si prometes dormir temprano"

"te lo prometo mama" le dio un fuerte abrazo a la rubia que correspondió con gusto, en ese momento se dio cuenta de una persona que no había visto antes.

"disculpe… ¿usted quien es señorita?" Preguntó poniéndose recto dirigiéndose educadamente a la morena que observo la pequeña muestra de cariño entre madre e hijo.

"Regina Mills, pero tú puedes decirme Regina pequeño" sin saber porque comenzaba a sentir ternura por él, se veía tan lindo con la ropa de conejito y el oso café que tenía en brazos.

"Regina ¿se quedara a comer con nosotros?" pregunto esperanzado de poder conocer a más personas que no fueran su mama o sus amigas.

"bueno si tu quie…"

"Cariño, ¿Por qué no vas y escoges la película?" interrumpió la rubia no queriendo dejar más tiempo a la morena en su casa.

"¡claro!, ¿podemos ver la del rey león?" era su película favorita y siempre que podía la veían dos o tres veces.

"Por supuesto, anda ve a buscarla en un momento iré" dándole un beso en la frente para decirle que fuera por la película.

"yupi… hasta luego Regina espero volver a verla pronto"

"yo también pequeño"

Henry tomo su pequeño peluche y se fue corriendo a buscar la película para esperar a su madre, Emma suspiro dulcemente olvidándose del enojo que tenía momentos antes.

"entonces… ¿Cuándo se va de MI casa sheriff?"

La rubia entonces recordó por que se había enfurecido tanto girándose para encarar a la morena que se había sentado en el sofá.

"NUNCA" mirando ferozmente a la ojicafe queriendo sacarle lo arrogante a patadas.

"si mal no recuerdo esta es mi casa así que por derecho me pertenece" mirando esos ojos verdes que tanto le llamaban la atención.

"yo de aquí no me muevo le queda claro o se lo repito… no-me-voy" Emma no se iba ir de hay, era su casa y punto, nadie le iba a quitar el lugar donde vivía.

"destápese los oídos y escuche bien: en esta casa solo cabe una de nosotras, así que si entiende, puede proceder a irse" Regina no se iba a dejar intimidar, estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que era suyo.

"por supuesto que entiendo y estoy muy de acuerdo con usted que en esta casa no cabemos las dos" dijo suspirando la bella rubia encogiendose de hombros.

"bien, veo que ya entendió" sonrió con satisfacción cruzándose de brazos al pensar que había logrado su cometido.

"claro que entendí… por qué la que se va no seré yo" poniendo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro observo como la morena bajaba los brazos confundida.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" no le gustaba para nada la expresión en el rostro de la sheriff, sintiéndose de repente nerviosa.

"Lo que oyó o _es que ¿esta sorda?_ … la que se va de MI casa es usted"

Sin más tomo a una sorprendida morena del brazo sacándola de la casa cerrando con fuerza la puerta en la cara de la ojicafe dejándola con la boca abierta y muy enojada.

"¿Emma?" Mary era su amiga, pero hasta ella sabía que no se debía hacer enojar a un Swan, mucho menos a Emma por eso tenía miedo de como reaccionara la rubia con ella.

"¡Mary!, ¡no quiero que vuelvas a traer a esa mujer a MI casa nunca más o tú también te iras de aquí!" sabia que no tenia porque desquitarse con su amiga, pero estaba realmente furiosa como nunca antes había estado.

"pero ni siquiera vivo aquí"

"entonces te sacare de tu casa"

"no puedes yo la compre"

"la volveré a comprar y te sacare"

"no puedes"

"no me tientes Mary"

"sabes que…creo que olvide los frijoles en la estufa… mejor me voy no se me vayan a quemar" salió como un relámpago por la puerta trasera temiendo por su vida.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta principal estaba una morena gritando por sus derechos a viva voz.

"¡NO PUEDE SACARME DE MI PROPIA CASA!... ¡ESTO ES HAYANAMIENTO… LA DEMANDARE… ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI ME OYE!"

seguía quejándose hasta que vio salir a la rubia por el balcón con una cubeta en mano, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el agua helada cayéndole encima, enojada iba a arremeter contra la insolente cabeza hueca pero cuando volteo hacia arriba esta ya se había metido.

"rubia idiota… ahora… ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré? No tengo mi auto, hace frió, estoy mojada y para colmo solo poseo unos cuantos dólares que ahorre… ¡rubia imbécil!"


	6. Chapter 6: Hospedaje

**CAPITULO 6: HOSPEDAJE**

 **POV REGINA.**

Caminaba por las calles tratando de encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, estaba a punto de rendirme cuando visualizo el restaurante donde almorcé esta mañana, no tenía nada que perder así que entre en el establecimiento. Me senté en la misma mesa de antes y espere a que me atendieran.

"¿otra vez usted?, parece que se quedara un tiempo por aquí ¿no?" menciono la joven de mechones rojos mientras sacaba la pequeña libreta de apuntes.

"eso no le incumbe" por Dios que afán de esta gente al querer saber todo lo que pasa, que son todos del FBI o que.

"¿debo preocuparme por mi auto cuando maneje?" preguntó frunciéndome el ceño.

"¿acaso no tiene trabajo que hacer?, Amenos que consista en meterse en la vida ajena"

Ruby rodo los ojos, suspirando decidió no insistir más.

"y bien que va ordenar"

"ensalada y agua"

"en unos minutos se lo traigo"

"eso espero"

Ruby solo gruño en respuesta quejándose en murmullos de su trabajo y a la gente que tenía que aguantar.

Había muchas personas, pero principalmente familias supongo que era normal en pueblos pequeños, por unos momentos me invadido la nostalgia, generalmente en los restaurantes que frecuentaba asistían solo personas de alto nivel económico que no se preocupaban más que en sí mismos.

Siempre estaba ocupada rellenando documentos, asistiendo a reuniones, conferencias o viajando dejando mi tiempo limitado además la insistencia de mi madre en tratar de conseguirme un prometido o en mi caso una prometida me llegaba a molestar por eso nunca pensé en formar una familia, tenía amantes, pero nadie me había hecho sentir esa necesidad, no sé por qué en ese momento me llego a la mente la imagen de cierta rubia insolente junto a su pequeño niño, involuntariamente se me formo una sonrisa en los labios.

"aquí está su orden" la camarera me saco de mis cavilaciones para colocar la orden en la mesa.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos concentrándome únicamente en la cena.

Al terminar deje unos cuantos billetes y salí del restaurante respirando aire fresco sentándome en uno de los bancos del lugar.

 **FIN POV.**

El turno de Ruby había terminado, recogió su bolso encaminándose a la puerta para cerrarla, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la morena sentada cabeceando seguramente por sueño

"descansando o viendo el panorama" le pregunto para tratar de entablar conversación.

 **POV REGINA.**

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando esa voz me sobre exalto, volteé para encarar a la persona que se atrevía a molestarme cuando veo que es la mesera entrometida.

"¿panorama?, que panorama yo solo veo una calle vacía" era la verdad, no se veía ni un alma como en esas películas de terror donde nunca hay personas para ver el asesinato, asi que no había nada que pudiera llamar mi atención.

"con esa actitud nadie querrá tratarla no se ni para que me molesto" Se dio la vuelta perdiéndose entre la poca gente que había doblado en una esquina de la calle.

Rápidamente como si tuviera unos diminutos personajes en mi cabeza diciéndome que hacer pensé en las opciones que tenía:

1 dormir en la banca donde estoy sentada.

2 dormir en algún parque cual vagabundo.

3 preguntarle a esta chica donde puedo encontrar algún lugar para dormir

Obviamente no quiero estar en la calle asi que trate de alcanzar aquella joven para preguntarle donde podría hospedarme.

"¡espere!... yo… ah… quería… preguntarle, cielos me falta el aire es que acaso es elástica o tiene las piernas largas para caminar tan rápido" estaba cansada casi tuve que correr para alcanzarla.

"¿perdón? acaso está tratando de insultarme, porque de una vez le digo que no le he hecho nada para merecer ese trato" reclamaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué?, no…mmm…espere pero si usted me arresto junto a la inútil sheriff" todavía se hacia la ofendida cuando fueron ella y la idiota rubia que se atrevieron a llevarme como un criminal.

"Y eso que, aun asi merezco un trato mejor"

Ni que fuera la estúpida cinderella para tratarla de princesa, genial esto en increíble pero si quiero que me diga dónde puedo encontrar algún hotel intentare ser un poco más amable con ella.

"lo siento… me preguntaba si sabría de algún lugar donde pueda quedarme esta noche" espero que diga que sí, no me estoy humillando por nada.

"mmm… creo que conozco el lugar perfecto para usted"

"¿en serio?" esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

"claro solo sígame"

Caminamos cerca de 20 minutos, estaba empezando aburrirme asi que me entretuve viendo a la gente pasar, era divertido cuando se me quedaban viendo mientras sonreía cual artista de cine haciendo sonrojar a más de una, hasta que llegamos a una casa que a mi criterio no se comparaba con las enormes mansiones que tenía.

"y bien… me va a decir donde encuentro algún hotel sí o no" no negaba que la casa era **casi** bonita pero aun así no entendía por qué me trajo hasta aquí.

"¿hotel? Jajajajajaj… espere…. Es que usted es muy graciosa" esa insolente muchacha no paraba de reír tomándose el estómago mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

"¡deje de reírse y respóndame!" cielos pero que gente tan vulgar, eso me pasa por preguntarle a idiotas peli teñidas.

"créame esto es lo mejor que podrá conseguir en este lugar, es más, de todas las posadas esta es la más decente"

"es que esta ciega, de que parte _esto_ podría ser mejor, yo solo veo una pocilga" si esta es la mejor no me imagino como serán las demás, de solo pensarlo siento que me recorre un escalofrió.

"lo toma o lo deja usted decide"

Me quede unos segundos pensando, realmente no quería quedarme en este sitio pero es mejor que nada.

"está bien, solo espero no me contagie de pulgas" ya podía sentir las picaduras de esos asquerosos insectos.

"no se preocupe por eso, ya fumigamos la semana pasada" contesto como si nada haciendo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia.

"¡espere!, acaso si hay pulgas" no lo puedo creer lo que me faltaba, esto no puede ser peor.

"solo en época de calor, pero eso no importa sígame le mostrare donde dormirá" la camarera abrió la puerta mientras entrabamos a la dichosa casa.

"Ruby… al fin llegas, ¿podrías ayudarme con los niños?, han estado demasiado inquietos" hablaba una chica castaña de estatura mediana y ojos marrón.

"claro mi amor, deja le enseño el cuarto a la señora y enseguida te ayudo"

"o disculpe no la vi… mucho gusto soy Bella French, esposa de Ruby"

"Regina Mills" ¿esposa?, baya que sorpresa de la camarera no me espere que estuviera casada menos con una chica.

"bienvenida Regina, espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable" la mujer era amable a comparación con su consorte que dejaba mucho que desear.

"aparte de las pulgas, creo que no existe lugar peor" susurre preparándome mentalmente para el martirio que estaba a punto de sufrir.

Seguí a la camarera por las escaleras, que por cierto estaban muy desgastadas pareciera que en cualquier momento se iban a caer y ni hablar de las paredes que estaban peor.

"aquí es, siéntese como en su casa, en unos momentos la llamaremos para cenar"

"¿cenar?"

"es costumbre comer con todos nuestros inquilinos, asi que no pierda más tiempo si quiere alcanzar comida"

"como sea"

Bueno al menos el cuarto no estaba tan mal, aunque podría ser peor, en fin primero tomare una ducha, necesito cambiarme de ropa o me resfriare por suerte traje conmigo un cambio de ropa por si lo llegaba a necesitar.

 **FIN POV.**

"¡ _papá_!" corría una pequeña morena colgándose del pie de Ruby siendo seguida de un chico de cabellera castaña abalanzándose a los brazos de su _papá_ como ellos la llamaban.

"hey chicos" levanto a ambos dándoles un fuerte abrazo haciéndolos girar en el aire mientras ellos reían.

" _papá_ ¿podemos jugar el nuevo videojuego que me compraste?" el chico era un poco más alto que su hermana, de ojos café oscuro y piel morena.

"¡no!, yo quiero jugar a la casa de té" la joven era muy parecida a su hermano solo que esta tenía los ojos mas claros.

"eso es aburrido"

"pues a ti no te pregunte"

"no ofusquen a su _padre_ , ¿porque no mejor me ayudan a poner la mesa para cenar y después juegan todo lo que quieran?" Bella estaba feliz de ver a su familia junta, pero se hacía tarde y no quería que se pasase la hora de comer.

"está bien" respondieron los dos a regañadientes empezando a colocar los cubiertos en la mesa.

Bella sonrió acercándose a su esposa para darle un pequeño beso en los labios separándose lo suficiente para poder hablar.

"¿estás bien?, te veo un poco cansada" no se le había pasado las ojeras que tenía la morena.

"no es nada solo tuve un contratiempo esta mañana cuando iba a trabajar" Ruby realmente estaba cansada, aparte del trabajo en el restaurante.

"¿paso algo?" se estaba empezando a preocupar al pensar que le había pasado algo malo.

"tuve que ayudar a Emma arrestar a una persona que casi provoca un choque" suspiro acordándose de lo que paso esa mañana en la carretera.

"¿enserio?, no me lo esperaba generalmente el pueblo es muy tranquilo, no entiendo como alguien puede provocar tal cosa"

"si bueno quizá solo estaba tomada"

"espero que no sea un borracho o peor aún que sea algún asesino en serie" la castaña temía que fuera un delincuente.

"no lo creo" Ruby la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a ella.

"y tu ¿cómo sabes?" mientras se recostaba en el pecho de la morena escuchando el latir de su corazón.

"bueno porque está aquí"

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡pero que estás diciendo, como puedes meter a ese tipo de gente en nuestra casa!" se separó de golpe desasiendo el abrazo viéndola de manera fulminante señalándola con el dedo.

"tranquilízate te puedo asegurar que no es ningún peligro"

"¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me estás diciendo que metiste a un delincuente a la casa?" no podía creer que fuera tan descarada como para admitirlo en su propia cara.

"bueno porque ese _delincuente_ ya lo conociste o mejor dicho la conociste"

"¿Cómo?... no me digas que es"

"si la misma"

"bueno si la sheriff la dejo salir es porque no es culpable ¿no?" esperaba que asi fuera o la morena se las tendría que ver con su sartén.

"eso creo"

"ya está lista la mesa, ahora si ¿podemos jugar?" decía el chico jalando a Ruby de la mano hacia la consola dejando a una malhumorada castaña por no poder jugar con su _papá,_ Dando pataletas se fue a las habitaciones de arriba a jugar.

 **POV REGINA.**

El baño era deplorable, solo había un jabón y una toalla, prácticamente ni siquiera tenían shampoo, suspire esta sería una gran noche, pero bueno esto no duraría mucho tiempo tenía que llamar al abogado de mi padre para que me ayude con el problema de la mansión, pero antes tengo que cambiarme no quiero estar todo el tiempo con esta toalla, a saber qué clase de alimañas tendrá.

Me puse un pantalón negro con una blusa blanca, me arregle un poco el cabello no quería parecer pordiosera frente a esta gentuza.

Observe el reloj, eran apenas las 9:30, en fin supongo que ahora tendré que esperar a que me llame la camarera para _cenar_ con los demás inquilinos de este desdichado sitio asi que decidí recostarme un rato en la cama pero unos ruidos fuera de la habitación no me dejaban descansar.

Salí dispuesta a callar a quien fuese que hiciera tanto ruido pero me topé con una cabellera castaña que estaba sentada jugando con unos vasos de porcelana.

"¡oye niña!, podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido, algunas personas quieren descansar"

La castaña solo se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, se encojo de hombros y sin decir nada reanudo con lo que hacía. Al ver que prácticamente me estaba ignorando opte por ser amable a ver si funcionaba.

"disculpa, podrías por favor jugar a otra parte, estoy agotada y no puedo descansar si haces tanto ruido"

Esta vez la niña levanto su mirada viéndome a los ojos, me sonrió y comenzó a recoger sus cosas estaba feliz por pensar que al fin me dejaría en paz que no vi cuando se metió a mi habitación moviendo una mesita al centro colocando las tazas que tenía anteriormente, eso me confundió un poco, fruncí el ceño viéndola acusadoramente, no iba a permitir que siguiera molestándome yo solo quería dormir un rato.

"mira niña estoy cansada y no tengo tiempo para esto asi que porque mejor no sales de mi cuarto y vas a jugar a otro lado" ya empezaba a recordar porque decidí no tener hijos, son tan molestos.

"si no puedo jugar a fuera, jugare aquí" me respondió y continuo poniendo más trazas en la mesa.

"¿Qué?... no no no no, esta es mi habitación asi que búscate la tuya" quien se cree que es esta escuincla para venir a molestarme.

"yo quiero estar aquí, asi que no me iré" la pequeña se cruzó de brazos volteando a verme por unos segundos, pero quien se cree.

"es que acaso no tienes padres o que, podrían estar preocupados buscándote" cuando sepa quiénes son les daré unos cuantos consejos de cómo educar a sus hijos.

"no se preocupe mi _papá_ está jugando con mi hermano y mi mama en la cocina, asi que no hay problema"

"tú no tendrás problemas, pero yo si de modo que te vas o te saco" me empezaba a doler la cabeza de tantos enojos que me hacían pasar esta gente.

"no me iré y si me saca le diré a mi _papá_ "

"me importa un bledo quien sea tu papá, este es mi cuarto"

"si juegas conmigo me iré"

"no jugare contigo, ahora sal de aquí"

"entonces no me iré"

"bien jugare pero solo si prometes no volver aquí jamás, ¿entendido?"

"entendido"

La molesta niña comenzó a colocar las tazas en la mesa invitándome a sentarme al lado de ella lo cual me molesto pero no tenía opción asi que tuve que sentarme.

"te serviré un poco de té, ¿de qué quieres?"

"yo no veo ningún te" es que acaso los niños son tan ciegos que no ven o se imaginan cosas.

"solo tienes que seguirme la corriente de acuerdo, ahora de que lo quieres"

"de limón" si quería que se fuera más me valía seguirle el jueguito este a la mocosa.

"aquí esta, ¿quiere que le ponga azúcar?"

"por qué no"

"¿chocolate o canela?"

"¿Por qué rayos le pondría chocolate o peor aún canela?, es Té no un champurrado niña"

"solo es un juego además si sigue interrumpiendo me quedare más tiempo"

"bien has lo que quieras"

"bien sigamos… mmm… ¿chispas o bombones?"

"bombones"

"mmm… ¿amarillo o rojo?"

"¿eso que tiene que ver con el Té?"

"no se solo me dio curiosidad"

"sabes que ya me harte, ya jugué contigo ahora vete"

"pero aun no termino"

"bueno pues yo sí, asi que váyase a otro lado y ya no me moleste"

Creo que me iba a replicar, pero alguien nos interrumpió diciendo que la cena estaba lista, la niña salió bajando las escaleras mientras yo solo suspiraba frustrada siguiéndola.

Una vez en la sala nos dirigimos al comedor que consistía en una mesa redonda amplia con doce sillas, me senté en la más alejada para no ser molestada mientras esperábamos a que llegaran los demás.

Jugaba con la cuchara cuando escuche el grito de la fastidiosa niña dirigiéndose a la camarera para abrazarla, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que le digiera _papá_ intentaba aguantarme la risa para no hacer el ridículo, pero lo siguiente que paso me hizo estallar en carcajadas y no era para menos pues el ver llegar al estúpido del delineado con una niña en brazos diciéndole _mamá_ era para grabarse.

Trate de calmarme pero no pude era tan gracioso que termine llamando la atención de todos.

"jajajaja… ya sabía que le gustaba el maquillaje, pero de ahí a que le traten de mujer es el colmo…jajaja" El parecía enojado frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca pero no me importaba, es más hasta me dio mas risa.

"ya veo que de usted no se puede uno deshacer" me veía como si tratara de atravesarme con la miraba.

"si…jajaja…lo que digas…jajaja" realmente no podía dejar de reír.

"¡ya basta deje de reírse!"

"¿ _mamá_ que le pasa a la señora?" eso me hizo estallar aún más en carcajadas, enserio no me había reído tanto en mi vida

"nada mi amor, solo está fuera de sus facultades mentales, pero no te preocupes no te hará daño"

"Killian cariño, lamento llegar tarde me entretuve con el papeleo en la comisaria que no vi la hora" llegaba un agitado pelinegro tratando de recobrar la respiración, seguramente por a ver corrido tanto.

"¡papá!" la niña salto en brazos del joven que acababa de llegar el cual se me hacía muy conocido, me pregunto dónde lo abre visto. Al mirarlo detenidamente me di cuenta que era el oficial de la comisaria el que estaba junto a la sheriff cuando me interrogaron, como se me pudo a ver olvidado.

"¿señorita Mills?, vaya no creí encontrarla por aquí, disculpe por no presentarme antes soy August Booth, esposo de Killian Jones" eso me sorprendió y no pude evitar pensar que tan pequeño era el mundo.

 **FIN POV.**


	7. Chapter 7: Decidido, me casare

**CAPITULO 7: DECIDIDO, ME CASARE.**

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, a excepción de las bromas que de vez en cuando le gastaban los niños a Regina y las miradas de rabia que le lanzaba Killian.

Ya eran pasadas las 11, por lo tanto la mayoría de los inquilinos deberían estar durmiendo.

 **POV REGINA.**

Buscaba mi celular en el bolso de mano que traía, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, solo espero no haberlo dejado en el coche, que por cierto tengo que llevar arreglar, pero ahora solo necesito mi teléfono, ¡ _bingo_!, al fin, pensé que ya no lo tendría.

Reviso mis contactos para ver si de casualidad tengo el número del abogado de mi padre, ahora que me doy cuenta tengo números que ni siquiera sabía que existían y otros que ni uso aunque en realidad era trabajo de mi secretaria revisar mi agenda.

"supongo que tendré que comprarme otro teléfono, no quiero que nadie me localice, al menos hasta que resuelva todo este lio"

Después de cinco minutos buscando entre muchos números lo encuentro, sin dudar marco esperando a que atienda la llamada.

" _¿Lic. De Locksley, en que le puedo ayudar?"_

"¡Robin necesito tu ayuda!"

" _¿Regina?, vaya sorpresa recibir tu llamada hace meses que no se de ti, dime ¿cómo esta Sara?"_ arrrg mucho trabajo me costó deshacerme de ella como para que mi estúpido cuñado me la recordara.

"no lose y no me importa" es la verdad, desde que termine con Sara no la he vuelto a ver ni tener contacto con ella.

" _¿Qué paso?, creí que iba en serio lo de ustedes, hasta tu madre le dio el visto bueno y eso que no es fácil convencerla, lo sé por experiencia propia"_ claro, la única razón por la que la acepto era por su posición económica que por cierto era casi igual a la mía.

"¿puedes dejar de hacer preguntas tontas y enfocarte en lo que te pido?" si quisiera un consejero iría al psicólogo no hablaría por teléfono con el esposo de mi hermana que está peor que yo en esto de demostrar sentimentalismos.

" _claro… bueno y que necesitas"_

"necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible a la ubicación que te enviare, no te puedo dar detalles solo trae los papeles de la herencia de mi abuelo"

" _no entiendo, ¿para qué quieres el testamento de Mr. Daniel?"_

"no preguntes solo ven y ya" que no puede solo hacer lo que se le pide, porque tiene que hacer tantas preguntas.

" _está bien, pero me deberás una explicación"_

"si como sea, te espero mañana a las 9 en la cafetería Granny's"

" _de acuerdo solo no te metas en problemas"_ ja si supieras estarías orgulloso de mi cuñadito.

"no te lo puedo prometer" en serio no se si no me meteré en más problemas de los que ya tengo.

" _bien hasta mañana"_

 **FIN POV.**

 **POV EMMA.**

Estaba cansada, tuve que tomarme un Té para relajarme después de la _"visita"_ que recibí, aun no puedo creer que literalmente la haya echado de la casa, sé que no debí hacerlo pero cuando la vi sentí mi corazón latir descontrolado y no pude evitar sentir miedo que no me quedo opción que alejarla sacándola.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y dejarla entrar por lo menos a que me explique lo que sea que vino a decirme, pero bueno supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que regrese, lo cual no dudo que haga.

"¿mamá, que pasa por que tanto escándalo?" lo habré despertado por todo el alboroto que hicimos.

"no pasa nada Henry, ve a dormir mañana tienes escuela y no quiero que vayas desvelado" el solo asintió y volvió a subir las escaleras para volverse a dormir, yo hice lo mismo.

Al llegar a mi habitación tome una ducha y me recosté quedando al instante dormida.

Los rayos del sol me llegaban a la cara, me gire tapándome con la colcha pero solo conseguí caer de la cama, grite por el fuerte golpe que me di en la frente me levante sobándome la cabeza en eso estaba cuando escucho abrirse la puerta.

"¡señorita se encuentra bien!, la escuche gritar, pensé que alguien se había metido a su habitación" la peli plateada llevaba un sartén en la mano dispuesta a darle a quien fuera que estuviera dentro.

"no te preocupes, estoy bien solo me levante del lado equivocado" cielos que dolor creo que me saldrá un chichón, genial y ahora que le diré a mi hijo.

"ok… ¿quiere que le prepare el desayuno?"

"si por favor, y Henry" no quiero que me vea así, suficiente vergüenza tengo de que me haya visto Elsa como para explicarle a mi hijo que me caí de la cama.

"ya se retiró al colegio" suspire de alivio, al menos no tendré que pasar un momento vergonzoso con él.

"¿enserio? ¿Tan tarde es?" siento que dormí años y aun asi sigo teniendo un poco de sueño, creo que en serio tendré que comprar más despertadores para levantarme temprano.

"son las 9 de la mañana señorita"

"rayos, ya debería estar en la comisaria" me levanto como rayo comenzando a vestirme lo más rápido que puedo, tomó una camisa que encuentro, mis pantalones vaqueros y mi inseparable chaqueta roja.

"tranquilícese señorita, llame al joven David para avisarle de su retardo"

"gracias Elsa no sé qué haría sin ti"

"no se preocupe, solo hago mi trabajo"

Al terminar de vestirme baje corriendo las escaleras, tome mi habitual café y unas donas de chocolate al acabar agarre las llaves de mi escarabajo y conduci directo a la comisaria, no quería llegar más tarde del que ya estaba.

Deje mis cosas en el escritorio y salude a mis compañeros.

"hey… que novedades hay" le pregunte a Nolan ya que era el único que estaba, es raro no he visto a August supongo que aún no llega, en fin no es mi problema.

"nada en especial, todo normal" respondió David tomando un capuchino y una dona de chispas.

"bien… saldré hacer mi recorrido si pasa algo me avisas"

"no te preocupes"

Salí al coche patrulla para vigilar las calles, normalmente lo hago en las tardes pero hoy quiero terminar temprano para pasar tiempo con mi hijo.

 **FIN POV.**

Eran aproximadamente las 8:55 de la mañana cuando un BMW X6 rojo entraba por las avenidas de Storybook adentrándose cada vez más al pueblo recorriendo la carretera hasta parar en el tan famoso Granny´s.

El conductor estaciono el auto y bajo entrando en el establecimiento, llevaba un traje negro y un maletín marrón.

Busco con la mirada a cierta pelinegra que estaba sentada al final de las mesas cerca de la ventana bebiendo por lo que parecía un café, se acercó sentándose frente a la morena.

"parece que te está yendo bien Regina" saludo con una gran sonrisa en los labios cual comercial de Colgate haciendo bufar a la morena.

 **POV REGINA.**

"deja de burlarte, sabes perfectamente que si por mi fuera estaría en la playa" o en Miami pero el punto es que estaría en cualquier lugar menos aquí.

"te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estarías bastante bien acompañada" dijo levantando levemente las cejas de arriba abajo, este hombre no cambia no sé qué le vio mi hermana pero encanto seguro que no.

"dejando de lado el tema de como gastaría mi tiempo, porque no mejor me dices que encontraste" eso es algo de lo que si me interesaría hablar.

"sabes que es un tema delicado, he estado investigando más sobre tu caso y encontré algo extraño, es sobre la cuenta bancaria que me diste, por más que busque no coincide la fecha del ultimo retiro que realizaste y el registrado en el banco"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" vaya esto si es una sorpresa, quien sería tan idiota como para hacer algo asi.

"a lo que quiero llegar es que quizá alguien uso tu cuenta para transferir el dinero seguramente para no levantar sospechas y como tú eras la alcaldesa a nadie le extrañaría que sacaras grandes cantidades de dinero"

"es imposible, no le he dado mi contraseña a nadie y mucho menos mi tarjeta no entiendo cómo pudieron conseguir depositar ese dinero" no recuerdo haber dejado tal información al alcance, siempre me asegure de que solo yo tuviera acceso y nadie más.

"quizá a un no has descartado a todos tus enemigos Regina, dime quien más aparte de Gold quisiera perjudicarte"

"no lo sé nunca he tenido contacto con casi nadie además mis socios solo los veía en las reuniones y ni siquiera les prestaba atención" no creo que sea alguno de ellos… o ¿sí?... no lo sé…. Arggg que complicado es esto.

"bueno pues al menos ahora sabes que tienes más de uno en tu contra"

"Como si no tuviera suficientes, justo cuando empezaba a creer que me dejarían en paz salen más" no entiendo como llegue a ser odiada por tantas personas hasta el punto de querer hacerme caer.

"no te preocupes dudo mucho que te encuentren en este lugar" lo dijo mirando todo alrededor con cautela.

"bueno al menos debo darle crédito a este pueblucho de ser tan deplorable como para ahuyentarlos" genial, hasta Robin que a veces puede ser muy despistado se dio cuenta de lo horrible del lugar, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría mi madre si se enterara.

"cambiando de tema, ¿para que querías que trajera el testamento de tu abuelo?" casi se me había olvidado para que lo mande llamar.

"ha… cierto el testamento, bueno como sabrás el dejo parte de sus pertenencias a sus nietas"

"Por supuesto, yo estaba hay cuando el notario entrego los documentos"

"entonces deberías saber que más dejo ¿verdad?" le interrogue con la mirada para que no me mintiera ni me ocultara nada.

"a que te refieres"

"mira en estos momentos no me encuentro en la mejor posición como puedes ver, sé que aunque mi abuelo no era un gran empresario tenía un muy buen negocio exportando vinos" al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre, espero que sea verdad y no me haya mentido.

"y lo que quieres es…"

"Lo que quiero es que me digas a quien dejo exactamente ese negocio" espero que no se lo haya dado a Zelena, ella ni siquiera puede mantener un spa como podría manejar un negocio.

"mmm… por lo que se el dejo a disposición su mansión para que tu o Zelena la pudieran usar cuando quieran pero…"

"pero que… vamos no te quedes callado dime" con todo lo que me ha pasado ya no espero si no lo peor de todo es que acaso tendré una maldición o algo asi o que.

"pero en realidad no son las dueñas de la casa" ¿Qué cómo qué no?, esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

"a que te refieres" en serio mi mala suerte no puede crecer más porque ya está al límite.

"bueno en parte si lo son, pero no las legítimas dueñas de la propiedad"

"podrías explicarte" Robin siempre indaga de más, no sé por qué no solo va directo al grano, ¿tan difícil es?

"Lo que quiero decir es que Mr. Daniel dejo postulado que cualquiera de sus nietas podrían usar la propiedad, pero no serían las dueñas"

"no te entiendo, por qué no lo seriamos si él lo dejo en el testamento" entonces para que sirve ese estúpido papel.

"no lo que él dijo es lo siguiente: " ** _si algún día mis nietas quisieran vivir en la mansión, tendrán que compartirla con Emma Swan sin excepción, de lo contrario no se les permitirá quedarse en ella"._**

"y eso que quiere decir" tantos acertijos me van hacer volar la cabeza, la siento a punto de explotar.

"que tienes que llegar a un acuerdo con la señorita Swan para poder hacer uso de la propiedad"

"y quien se supone que es esa tal señorita Swan" lo que me faltaba ahora quien es esa, tan importante es como para dejarle casi toda la herencia o que.

"no lo sé, quizá una hija perdida de tu abuelo, también podría ser su esposa o incluso su amante"

"estas bromeando no, como podría tener una amante si tenía como setenta y tantos años" de solo imaginarlo me da escalofríos, cielos que mente tan cochambrosa tiene este castaño.

"ya sabes el dicho, para el amor no hay edades"

"deja las telenovelas para después mejor dime que puedo hacer para poder quedarme con esas tierras" solo quiero lo que me corresponde y ya, ¿es mucho pedir?

"no me subestimes Regina, leí el testamento de pies a cabeza y la solución que encontré no te gustara" hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño viéndome casi con pena.

"créeme no hay nada peor que vivir en este lugar, así que dime de una vez que es"

"bueno viendo que el señor Daniel dejo como legitima dueña a Miss Swan de la mayoría de sus propiedades incluyendo el negocio del vino, debes desposarte con ella para poder adquirir parte de la herencia"

"¡¿QUEEE?!,¡ESTAS LOCO COMO CREES QUE HARÉ ALGO ASÍ, ESTOY EN QUIEBRA NO DESESPERADA!" si no me case ni con las amenazas de mi madre como podría hacerlo ahora.

"Cálmate solo es una sugerencia pero si no quieres no estas obligada, solo piensa que si no lo haces no tendrás más que unos cuantos dólares y eso si te va bien"

"supongamos que si me caso con ella, y no estoy diciendo que lo hare, que beneficios obtendré"

"obtendrás el cincuenta por ciento de todas sus propiedades, lo que quiero decir es que la mitad de lo que ella tenga pasara directamente a tus manos claro que eso también aplica para ti"

"quieres decir que de igual manera la mitad de lo que tenga pasara a ella" bueno no creo que sea tan malo, después de todo ya no tengo nada que perder.

"así es"

"esto tiene alguna trampa o algo asi" no quiero arrepentirme de lo que voy hacer aunque creo que ya lo hago.

"En realidad no excepto si se divorciaran, en ese caso solo tendrás derecho a la cuarta parte de lo que antaño tenías"

"no hay otra solución, como no se desheredarla" eso sería un milagro para mí, asi no tendría que sacrificarme.

"solo el dueño principal puede hacerlo o sea tu abuelo, pero en este caso dudo mucho que se pueda hacer algo si el ya no está"

"supongo que no tengo de otra, no quiero hacerlo pero no puedo seguir viviendo de este modo, dime que tan rápido puedes organizar una boda" ya está decidido, ni modo todo sea para recuperar mi prestigio y si se puede también mis propiedades.

"hablas en serio, vaya no te creí capaz de casarte solo por dinero"

"Créeme yo tampoco pero a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas, asi que no digas nada más y comienza con los preparativos"

"en serio crees que es tan fácil, dime como piensas convencerla de casarse contigo si ni siquiera te conoce" me miraba desafiante como si quisiera retarme.

"El que no me conoce eres tú, sabes que nadie se resiste a mi" sonreí pasando la mano por mi sedoso cabello mostrando lo segura que estoy de mi misma y lo hermosa que sé que soy.

"toda una casanova" suspiro resignado a que Regina nunca cambiara y si de casualidad algún día lo hace sus respetos a la persona que lo logre.

"esa soy yo, solo dame un día y veras como la tendré comiendo de mi mano" nadie se resiste a mis encantos me conozco un par de tácticas que sé que nunca fallan y esa tal Swan no será la excepción.

"si tú lo dices" Robin ya conocía la actitud de la morena así que no se molestó en contradecirla quería ver hasta donde podía llegar su amiga.

"sabes que lo que quiero lo consigo y ella no será la excepción" pienso seducirla para que me acepte y si no lo hace la acosare hasta que lo haga.

"de acuerdo, ¿quieres que invite a alguien en especial?" pregunto sacando su teléfono para anotar todo lo que la morena le diga, no quería hacerla enojar.

"no mientras menos sepan mejor, no quiero que de ninguna manera esto se conozca así que solo encárgate de realizar la ceremonia y listo"

"bien… tendré que llamar a Zelena o de lo contrario se pondrá histérica"

"veo que el matrimonio te sienta bien"

"sabes que podría aguantar sus regaños y aun así la seguiría amando"

"como sea solo no le digas a nadie más ¿de acuerdo?"

"no te preocupes"

"bien prepárate Emma Swan que mañana mismo aceptaras casarte conmigo que como me llamo Regina Mills"


	8. Chapter 8: ¿conociéndonos?

**CAPITULO 8: ¿CONOCIÉNDONOS?**

Al salir del restaurante Robin suspiro pensando en los miles de preparativos que tenía por hacer, pero antes debía darle la gran noticia a su esposa que seguro estará más que feliz, saco su teléfono sorprendido de ver las muchas llamadas perdidas que tenía, solo rezaba para salir ileso de la furia de su esposa.

"Zelena" no sabía como pero pudo articular su nombre, claro que con voz temblorosa.

"¿Robin, en donde se supone que estas?, Te he estado llamando como veinte veces y no contestas" por el tono de voz con el que hablaba se podía identificar clara mente que estaba más que furiosa.

"lo siento, pero tenía un asunto urgente que atender" sabía que no debía de haberlo dicho de esa manera, pero el moreno estaba bastante asustado como para medir sus palabras.

"¡y que es tan importante como para olvidarte de recoger a TU hija!" genial, solo la enfureció aún más, definitivamente debería considerar la idea de tramitar un seguro de vida.

"Regina" fue lo único que se le ocurrió al moreno para poder salir al menos no tan mal herido.

"¿Cómo?" Zelena creía haber escuchado mal, enserio había visto a Regina, pero si llevaba meses sin saber nada de ella, tal fue su impresión que se olvidó del porque estaba tan enojada.

"asi es, tu hermana me llamo para que viniera a revisar algunos documentos" bien, ya se calmó, pensaba feliz el castaño de haberse salvado de la furia de su mujer.

"¿pero cómo?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Está bien? Y donde demonios se metió" si bien ya no estaba tan furiosa con Robin, ahora lo estaba con Regina por no haberle hablado durante semanas después de lo que ocurrió.

"¿no crees que son muchas preguntas?, tranquila respira, mira ahora no te puedo dar detalles pero necesito que vengas a Storybook, es un pueblo cerca de Maine te esperare en la entrada colindante con el lugar, aquí te explicare todo"

"te aseguro que cuando vea a mi desubicada hermana no se salvara de esta, ¡y tú tampoco!, ¡adiós!" y sin más colgó.

 **POV REGINA.**

Pensaba en la mejor manera de resolver el pequeño problema en el que estaba, además no conocía a la persona a la que se supone debo conquistar.

Suspiro recordando el motivo de mi desdicha, el maldito Gold, como es posible que haya accedido a mi cuenta bancaria, por más que trate de unir cabos no logro saber cómo la obtuvo, tendré que decirle a Robin que investigue más, pero bueno ahora lo que me importa es ir a conocer a la dichosa señorita a la que mi abuelo le dio tanta confianza.

Bien no tengo tiempo que perder asi que me dirijo a la casa que se supone debía ser mía, bueno no dudo que pronto lo será.

Llevaba en la mano un ramo de flores que corte en un jardín que encontré por ahí no pensaba gastar ni un solo centavo en algo que no deseo pero bueno la intención es lo que importa ¿o no?, al menos eso dicen, además no me ensucie las manos por nada.

Estaba frente a la enorme puerta blanca que sin dudar toque esperando a que abrieran, cuando lo hacen veo que es la misma muchacha peli plateada de antes que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba….mmm…rayos como se llamaba ¿lesa? ¿selsa?¿velda?, no, creo que era lisa, si, se llama lisa o eso creo, como sea no es algo que me importe.

"buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?" dijo la peliplateada inclinando un poco la cabeza en signo de respeto.

Bueno al menos esta chica es más educada que la mayoría de las personas con las que me he topado, en realidad creo que es la única.

"buenos días, estaba buscando a la señorita Swan, ¿se encontrara de casualidad?" espero que este, no quiero tener que esperar.

"está en el trabajo, ¿gusta dejar un mensaje para ella?"

"no nada, aun que le agradecería mucho si me dijera a qué hora podría encontrarla" estupendo, ahora tendré que esperar hasta que la señorita se digne aparecer.

"emm… bueno siempre regresa alrededor de las 3"

"perfecto, entonces a esa hora vuelvo" no tuve más remedio que aceptar esperarla, en fin no es como si tuviera muchas opciones después de todo.

"ok, ¿necesita algo más?"

"nada más…por ahora…nos vemos lisa" Salí de ahí despidiéndome con un ligero gesto.

Mientras la peli plateada solo se quedó preguntando quien rayos era lisa.

 **POV EMMA.**

No había nada nuevo que ver y no era para menos ya que al vivir mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar te acostumbras a ver siempre lo mismo, a veces pienso si algún día mi vida podría cambiar, sinceramente no sabría qué hacer en una situación asi.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que falta poco para que terminen las clases de Henry, ceo que mejor me apuro no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo.

Baje del coche y camine para llegar a la entrada de la escuela donde comenzaban a salir algunos niños.

"¡Emma!" Escucho esa inconfundible voz que hace años me cautivaba pero ahora encuentro irritante.

"¿Graham?, que haces aquí"

"ya sé lo que vas a decir, que no es mi turno para pasarla con Henry y no tengo nada que hacer aquí pero pensé que quizás quieran ir por un helado o comer en Granny's"

Iba a rechazar su oferta cuando siento a mi hijo abrazar mis piernas.

"¡mamá!" sonreí inclinándome un poco para verlo a la cara.

"hey chico, ¿cómo le fue a mi pequeño príncipe el día de hoy?" pregunte sabiendo que nunca se metía en problemas, una de las cualidades que por suerte saco de sus abuelos.

"bastante bien, obtuve una estrella por responder todos los problemas de matemáticas"

"eso es increíble, eres todo un Einstein" le revolví el cabello de manera juguetona.

"me alegra que te enfoques en tus estudios Henry" hablo Graham, que por cierto se me había olvidado que estaba ahí.

"¡papá!" Henry se separó de mí para poder abrazarlo, cosa que aunque no tenía nada de malo no me gustaba mucho.

"tranquilo chico, dime ¿qué dices si los invito a comer un helado?" Graham tenía pensado pasar por ellos para salir un rato, como él lo llamaba: en familia.

"¡genial!, ¿iremos mamá?" el pequeño saltaba de alegría ante la idea de poder salir un rato a jugar.

"heu…sabes que tengo mucho trabajo y apenas me da tiempo para llevarte a casa, asi que no podemos ir, lo siento Henry" En realidad no tenía mucho que hacer pero no quería pasar el día con Graham, aunque me duele ver la cara triste de Henry.

"será en otra ocasión Henry" le volví a decir, pero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

"hey chico no pongas esa cara triste, que tal si los acompaño a casa ¿qué dices Emma?" Graham en serio se estaba esforzando por la atención de su familia, según él.

Iba a declinar cuando se adelantó mi hijo.

"¿enserio?" Henry se veía tan emocionado hasta le brillaban los ojos, que no me quedo de otra que aceptar.

"heu… si claro…bueno porque no nos vamos antes de que se haga tarde"

Se acercó a él dándole un fuerte abrazo y se subió al coche poniéndose el cinturón, suspire sabía que desde hace unas semana Graham buscaba cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a nosotros, lo conozco y sé que no se cansara hasta lograr lo que sea que pretenda hacer solo espero que no piense en que regresare con él, admito que fue mi primer amor también por un tiempo fue mi esposo y de verdad lo quise, pero los sentimientos se difunden con el tiempo y lo que sentía por el murió hace años.

Al llegar le pedí a Graham que fuera al cuarto de Henry para entretenerlo mientras preparaba la comida con ayuda de Elsa.

 **FIN POV.**

Cerca del letrero donde se podía observar un _"bienvenidos a Storybook"_ se encontraba un joven castaño recargado en un árbol jugando con el teléfono cuando escucha el típico ruido de las llantas que emite un automóvil sobre el pavimento cercándose cada vez más estacionándose cerca de él haciéndolo toser por el polvo que ocasiono.

Del Lexus LS salió una hermosa pelirroja llevando puesto unos lentes oscuros, jeans negros y una blusa fucsia de manga larga.

"cof…cof…cof… ¿sabes que aquí no es como la ciudad verdad?...cof…deberías manejar más despacio asi evitarías levantar tanto polvo" Robin casi se ahoga por la cantidad de polvo que entro por sus fosas nasales.

"y tu deberías dejar de quejarte tanto si sabes lo que te conviene" la pelirroja parecía enojada, viéndolo de manera acusadora.

"¿estas molesta?" el moreno no creía que fuera para tanto, pero recordando los últimos acontecimientos, efectivamente si era algo un poco grave.

"tú que crees" sarcasmo total de parte de la pelirroja, que solo se le quedo viendo rodando los ojos para después suspirar de cansancio.

"Antes que saques tus raras conclusiones déjame decirte que todo fue culpa de Regina" lo siento Gina pero soy demasiado joven para morir.

"mira mejor luego hablamos ahora solo quiero saber dónde está mi impertinente hermana" un objetivo tenía claro Zelena, encontrar a su hermana y darle el regaño de su vida.

"bien…primero dame las llaves" interrumpió el castaño los pensamientos de su esposa, extendiendo la mano para que le entregara el llavero.

"Por qué tendría que dártelas" Algo que mas amaba Zelena aparte de su familia, era su precioso auto así que no podía darselo a cualquiera, menos a Robin.

"porque yo conduciré"

"¿y dónde está tu auto?" entonces en que vino, caminando o que, Zelena no creía que se hubiese ido caminando, ¿o si?.

"lo deje estacionado cerca de un restaurante"

"y como se supone que llegaste"

"eso no importa, rápido vamos hay un par de cosas que debes saber y créeme te sorprenderás"

Subieron al auto dirigiéndose hacia Granny's.

 **POV REGINA.**

Que aburrido es este sitio, no hay nada interesante a demás tuve que esperar sentada en uno de esos horribles bancos esperando dos horas para que dieran las tres, y para colmo las flores se habían marchitado, claro con el inmenso calor que hacía era lo más lógico que pasaría.

No quiero ir a buscar otras asi que llevaría las mismas, tampoco es que valla a ver a la reina, solo a una joven que me podría ayudar económicamente.

"Bien, suficiente descanso" me levanto retomando el camino a mi futura mansión.

De nuevo me encuentro parada frente a la enorme entrada, esto me empieza a irritar ojala si este no quiero volver a esperarla, cielos lo que tengo que hacer para no caer más bajo de lo que ya estoy.

Por qué tardan tanto en abrir, al escuchar el sonido del cerrojo abrirse voltee encontrándome con una pelirroja de ojos azules muy bonita.

"disculpe, ¿usted es la señorita Swan?"

"hem…no ella está en la cocina… ¿quiere que la llame?... hoo cierto no me he presentado, pensara que soy maleducada, aunque bueno en realidad solo soy un poco despistada, muchos me lo dicen, bueno también dicen que soy una buena persona"

"espera…podrías solo decirme si eres o no la señorita Swan" lo que me faltaba una chica que no paraba de hablar.

"he…nop…soy Anna, mucho gusto" la joven extendió la mano dándole la oportunidad de presentarse, gesto que obviamente la morena ignoro.

"claro…entonces, ¿podrías llamarla?" no pienso perder más tiempo además hace tanto calor que temo quemarme.

"Por supuesto… ¿desea pasar?" invito amablemente la pelirroja que, una de dos, o no se dio cuenta de la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Regina o estaba definitivamente ciega.

"si no hay inconveniente" paso la morena no queriendo estar más tiempo con ese aterrador calor que hacia afuera.

"por supuesto que no, adelante pase"

"gracias" respondió con simpleza la morena sin hacerle caso a la pelirroja.

"disculpe…desde hace rato me dio curiosidad saber que traía en las manos" Anna era muy curiosa y siempre quería saber más de ciertas cosas, pero esta vez solo se extrañó que la morena llevara un montón de plantas que para ella no eran nada llamativas.

"ha…nada, son solo flores" respondió la morena mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

"¿flores?...creí que eran hierva, por lo marchitas que están" cielos, ¿para qué son?, hacer una fogata o que, pensaba Anna mientras veía las flores sin vida que llevaba la morena.

"pues deberías revisarte los ojos, porque obviamente son flores"

"si usted lo dice" bueno ese es su problema no mío, pensaba la pelirroja.

"¿dijo algo?" Regina volteo fulminándola con la mirada para que no dijera nada más, claro si se atrevía hacerlo.

"no, nada, que si gusta ir a la sala para esperar a la señora"

 **POV EMMA.**

Preparábamos la especialidad de la casa, una deliciosa lasaña, era una receta familiar que mi abuela le dejo a mi madre y está a mí. No tenía pensado que Graham se nos uniera, no es que lo odie solo no me gusta su presencia, me incomoda un poco, aunque solo lo trato por mi hijo que no tiene culpa de los errores de sus padres.

"si gusta puede ir a la mesa yo me puedo encargar de terminar lo demás señora" Elsa a veces puede llegar a ser muy amable, sé que quizá se deba a que está acostumbrada a trabajar.

Cuando la conocí tuve que rescatarla de las garras de unos delincuentes en la calle, era muy pequeña tendría quizá unos trece años, estaba muy golpeada asi que la lleve al hospital, la ayude en todo lo que podía fue entonces cuando me conto que no tenía familia asi que la invite a vivir conmigo, ella acepto pero creo que tenía la necesidad de sentirse útil por lo que me pidió trabajo, he de admitir que me sorprendí pero aun asi le di pequeñas tareas para hacer como el cuidado del hogar, desde entonces siempre nos ha ayudado sin mencionar que la quiero como una hija.

"¿segura?" le pregunte, no quería darle más trabajo del que ya tiene.

"si, adelante vaya yo me encargo de la comida" respondió feliz de poder ayudar a Emma con la comida.

"está bien, gracias Elsa"

Deje el delantal de lado para lavarme las manos e ir a la sala, en eso estaba cuando diviso a una joven pelirroja dando vueltas por el pasillo, me acerque a ella para preguntarle si necesitaba algo.

"¿disculpa necesitas ayuda?" que raro la chica se me hacía conocida de algún lado, como estaba de espaldas no la podía ver bien.

"¡señora!, qué bueno que la veo" volteo dando una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Anna?, todavía sigues perdiéndote a pesar de llevar años aquí" ahora veo por qué se me hacía conocida, era Anna la hija de uno de los trabajadores de la casa que de vez en cuando viene a visitarme.

"bueno es que la casa es muy grande que es fácil perderse" lo decía la pelirroja mientras jugaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

"como sea, ¿qué hacías?, ¿buscas a Elsa?" sabía que una de las razones por la que venía era por Elsa, no es que sea entrometida pero esta chica es incapaz de ocultar sus emociones por lo que la mayoría que la conocemos sabíamos que estaba enamorada de la peli plateada, claro que todos lo saben menos la misma Elsa.

"he…no, de echo la buscaba a usted" se sonrojo un poco por la mención de Elsa, la cual iría a ver después de dejar el recado que le mandaron.

"¿a mí?, bueno mira en estos momentos no puedo atenderte, tenemos visitas y no quiero ser descortés"

"bueno de echo eso es justo lo que quería decirle, que tiene visitas" me dijo colocando uno de sus dedos en la barbilla tomando una pose pensativa.

"¿te refieres a Graham?" estaba un poco confundida, ¿hablaba de el? Pues era el único al que invite.

"¿Quién?... ¡No!...lo que pasa es que afuera la busca una señorita" me señalo el pasillo que conectaba a la sala.

"una… ¿señorita?, ¿estas segura?...que yo recuerde no tengo más visitas programadas"

"no lo sé, solo me pidió que le avisara, la está esperando en la sala"

Extrañada me dirigí donde Anna me había dicho, si hubiese sabido a quien me encontraría sentada tan cómodamente en mi sala no habría si quiera dejado que la dejasen pasar, definitivamente este no es mi día.

"¿otra vez usted?" pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque por dentro me latiera el corazón como lo hace siempre que estoy cerca de esta persona.

La aludida volteo inmediatamente al escuchar que se dirigían a ella.

"¡Imposible!, ¿usted es la señorita Swan?" vaya, parece que está más sorprendida que yo, aunque eso poco me importa.

"A menos que haya cambiado de nombre… si soy yo" no pude evitar preguntarme para que me buscaba, ¿será acaso que quiere seguir peleando?.

"¡inaudito!" grito la morena con indignación observando con ojos abiertos a la rubia que tenía delante.

 **POV REGINA.**

Imposible, simplemente imposible, justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que mi vida no podía ser peor.

"entonces…eso significa que usted vive aquí… ¿no?" bueno no fue lo que tenía pensado decir, pero estaba tan sorprendida que mi cerebro no daba para más.

"mire no tengo intención de discutir con usted, así que si no es molestia le pido que se vaya" dijo la rubia esa señalándome la puerta con la mano.

Pero quien se cree que es esta idiota rubia, por más que trate no puedo evitar apretar mis manos en puños, enserio no me creo que esta inepta sea la encargada de la mansión, pero en que estaba pensando mi abuelo. Tengo que tranquilizarme asi que doy un gran suspiro tratando de calmarme.

"¡NO!...he…quiero decir no es necesario, yo tampoco quiero seguir discutiendo con usted, asi que por que no hablamos como personas civilizadas" me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez que todo esto es por mi bien.

"¿enserio?, dígame que le hace pensar que podríamos llevarnos como _dos personas civilizadas_ si usted a cada rato se la pasa criticándome"

Maldita rubia insolente, es que no podía simplemente aceptar y ya, bien me dijo mi madre que no me relacionara con rubias oxigenadas.

"bueno eso se puede arreglar, ¿qué tal si comenzamos desde el principio?" dije un poco más amable a ver si ahora acepta.

"mmm…está bien, pero le advierto si vuelve decirme la más mínima cosa sobre mi forma de vestir, hablar, ser e incluso vivir se podrá olvidar de llevarnos si quiera bien, ¿entendido?"

No querrá algo más la princesa, pero si me está pidiendo lo imposible, tranquila Regina solo respira y cuenta hasta diez, no, mejor hasta cien.

"de acuerdo" tome delicadamente la mano de la rubia impertinente dándole un suave beso, levante levemente la mirada regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

"Regina Mills, a sus órdenes señorita Swan"

 **CONTESTANDO REVIEWS.**

(Opcional al que quiera leer un poquito más)

Bueno primero quiero pedir una disculpa por no contestar a tiempo los reviews que me han dejado (por casi un mes de retraso) y por no actualizar tan seguido.

También quisiera agradecer que sigan esta historia un poco rara y divertida.

En realidad no tengo ni idea de que más decir, pero bueno quiero que sepan que aprecio a todos los que han leído esta historia asi sean cinco, diez o veinte.

Juliette: me alegra que te encante mi historia, y no te preocupes seguiré actualizando.

JBlack: por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo, de eso no hay duda (¿o sí?).

Guest: gracias por leer esta loca historia, bueno en realidad no se cada cuanto subiré capítulos, solo puedo decir que tratare de actualizar un poco más rápido.

Kiran: no te preocupes Gold pagara todo lo que le hizo a Regina, pero más adelante y en cuanto a Graham pues es solo un pequeño inconveniente pero no te preocupes que pensare la manera de deshacerme de él.

No te puedo decir que no habrá más personajes que se entrometan en la relación porque si lo habrá, pero no ahora asi que por el momento no te preocupes

Carlaurive: me alegra que te agrade la personalidad de Regina, principalmente tenía la idea de hacerla un poco diferente a la que conocemos (al menos en la serie) asi que quise ver qué pasaba y asi decidí hacerla más impulsiva.

Didi: antes que nada gracias por leer mi historia y por supuesto que seguiré y algún día la terminare.

Sammii16: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia, si bien una cosa es clara seguiré actualizando, no sé cuándo, pero seguiré.

shawmb: gracias por pasar a leerme, bueno no a mí a la historia…bueno se entiende…¿no?

Para terminar solo quiero decirles que no se cada cuanto subiré capítulos…mmm...Pero no se preocupen tratare de actualizar más seguido (creo).

Pero de algo pueden estar segur s, esta historia la terminare si o si, tal vez tarde días, semanas, meses e incluso años pero tarde o temprano la terminare.


	9. Noticia

Hola a todos los que leen, leyeron o estan leyendo mi fic...

se que no he subido mas capitulos desde hace un tiempo, pero bueno no crean que lo he abandonado solo que no he tenido inspiración ni tiempo...

No se preocupen lo seguire...

Pasando a otro tema solo les queria avisar que he publicado un tipo comic en wattpad, como son imagenes no las puedo publicar aquí, así que los que esten interesados o les da curiosidad les dejo el link y si gustan dejarme su opinion en los comentarios, con gusto los recivire.

Que pases bonita noche, tarde, mañana, día, dependiendo de la hora en la que estes.

https//724094101-condicionalmente-casadas-comic


End file.
